


In My Dreams

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Community: slash_100, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Dreams made this college nightmare a little more bearable.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Series: Dreamland AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_100 & summer_of_giles  
> Prompt: 092 - Dream  
> A big huge thank you to Mireille for the beta.  
>   
> 

***

Daydreaming.  
  
Xander had been daydreaming, in the middle of the afternoon, in class, while Giles had been giving a lecture on Oscar Wilde and _The Importance of Being Earnest_. Not good. Absolutely not good, especially now that class was over and he _couldn't_ move, because if he did it would be obvious that he hadn't been listening, and had instead been thinking about Giles' hands and his mouth and the wonderfu-  
  
"Xander, are you quite all right? You seem a little-lost in your thoughts." Wesley's voice made Xander look up in surprise, and he blushed as he realized he'd been gone again and hadn't noticed as Giles' TA approached him.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about the lecture and how Professor Giles said that Wilde seemed to apply his own philosophy to the play, and I wasn't sure what he meant by that." He smiled at Wesley, hoping that he'd buy it. That was the only thing Xander remembered from the whole lecture and it was true that he didn't understand it, he didn't even know what Wilde's philosophy was, but Giles had probably said that at the very beginning and Wesley would wonder why Xander only remembered that part and-  
  
"That's quite an interesting point that Professor Giles made, I'm sure he'd explain it to you again, if you really don't understand." Wesley looked at Giles, who was erasing the board, but Xander was sure he hadn't missed a word of their conversation.  
  
"Of course, Xander," Giles said, as he turned back to them and picked up his briefcase. "You can follow me to my office, since there's a class in this room in a few minutes, and I'll be happy to go through the main points with you, if it would help."  
  
No, really, that _so_ didn't help, because now Xander's head was full of other images of Giles and him, alone, in Giles' office, and couldn't his brain shut _up_ already?  
  
He started putting his books back in his bag, thinking about anything-everything that could make his erection go away. "Yeah, sure." He really had nothing better to do and, anyway, dreams made this college nightmare a little more bearable  



End file.
